Ali-A
|username = MoreAliA |image = MoreAliAvi.png |style = Gaming & Vlogs |join date = May 6, 2013 |vids = 1.4K+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Alastair James Aiken"Alastair James AIKEN" Companies House. Retrieved January 10, 2020. (born: ), better known online as Ali-A (formerly Matroix), is an English Gaming YouTuber and TV presenter on Ali-A's Superchargers whose YouTube content is mainly based on Fortnite: Battle Royale and Call of Duty. He has gained over 7 subscribers insert intro music here and is currently the 9th most subscribed YouTube channel in the United Kingdom (correct as of June 2019). He is also the second most subscribed YouTube Channel in the Fortnite community after being surpassed by Ninja. History Ali-A started his YouTube channel by the name Matroix and uploaded gameplay videos mainly playing Merry Christmas. Ali is known for his Call of Duty hacking videos. He daily uploads a video of his gameplay from a Call of Duty video game, and he also covers all information leading up to the launch of a new Call of Duty game. In 2013, Ali-A started his second channel MoreAliA. Where he uploaded his recently famous Minecraft series as well as his "Ali-A's Adventure" series in Minecraft. Also now with "Ali-A's Island". Sometimes known for the hilarious memes, and iconic clickbait videos. He is known especially for his Fortnite content, and he has kept up with all the gaming trends. YouTube Channels * Ali-A: His main channel, where he mostly uploads Fortnite related content. * MoreAliA: His second channel in which he uploads Pokémon GO, Minecraft, Vlogs and other game related videos on a regular basis. * Clare & Ali: His tertiary channel where he uploads videos with his girlfriend, Clare Siobhan. Usually, they will upload vlogs and challenges on that channel. Gaming Platforms Owned * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation 4 * Xbox One * Xbox 360 * Wii U * PC * 3DS * DS * iPhone * Wii U * Nintendo Switch Legends of Gaming On September 19, 2014, Ali-A announced that he will be hosting a gaming tournament called Legend of Gaming. The first season didn't attract much attention but the second season was a big success. 8 legends was present in season 2: DanTDM, Deji, W2S, AshleyMariee, Ali-A, Calfreezy, TwiinSane and Syndicate. It is latered revealed Ali-A won the tournament after beating Twiinsane by 100 points. Controversy Ever since Ali-A joined in the Fortnite Community, he has been heavily criticized for what he makes. People explain to him that he makes videos that are not relevant to the title, or thumbnail (clickbait). People also explain that he does not entertain people, or his videos lack of entertainment, and his commentary is stale that people may not understand it. One of Ali-A's most famous quotes follows: "No way guys, we just completed the loot lake challenge. What is the loot lake challenge i hear you asking, well its pretty simple. Drop into a game of Fortnite and land at loot lake." Intro Meme In May, his controversy is why his intro became a meme, due to the fact that before his intro, he puts a clip of him being surprised for something to happen. His intro was being commonly used by several YouTubers, most notably PewDiePie, for the intention of mockery. Trivia * Ali-A also has a brother by the name Simon Aiken and lives with his girlfriend Clare Siobhan. * Ali-A's Xbox Live gamertag is OMG its AliA, his PSN username is XxAli-AxX and AilAstiGMO. * His second PSN account was banned from playing Call of Duty Advanced Warfare on January 14 for 6 hours due to an unknown reason. * Once, a hoax occurred on Buzzfeed, stating Ali-A died in a car crash. However, this was not true, as Ali-A tweeted shortly afterwards. He also uploaded a video soon afterwards proving he was alive and well. * Ali-A currently holds two Guinness World Records – the most subscribed and viewed Call of Duty channel. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBladecom the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the time zone difference. *1 million subscribers: January 5, 2013. *2 million subscribers: July 10, 2013. *3 million subscribers: November 15, 2013. *4 million subscribers: May 4, 2014. *5 million subscribers: November 22, 2014. *6 million subscribers: May 2, 2015. *7 million subscribers: November 8, 2015. *8 million subscribers: April 24, 2016. *9 million subscribers: September 3, 2017. *10 million subscribers: January 2, 2018. *11 million subscribers: February 7, 2018. *12 million subscribers: March 15, 2018. *13 million subscribers: April 21, 2018. *14 million subscribers: June 28, 2018. *15 million subscribers: September 23, 2018. *16 million subscribers: February 11, 2019. References 'This page was created by EpicDeltrax on May 19, 2014. ' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views